Noel entre amis
by ficsmaniak
Summary: alors c'est presque noel et Kate invite ses amis pour fêter cela ensemble.


**Noël entre amis**

Jour J – 48heures

Elle savait qu'elle s'y prenait tard, mais avec la dernière enquête, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le faire. Alors que tous étaient réunis au labo d'Abby, elle leur lança l'invitation de but en blanc.

- Je voulais vous inviter à venir chez moi pour célébrer Noël. Je sais que c'est à la dernière minute, mais j'ai oublié de vous le dire avant, et avec la dernière enquête, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps. Mais je comprendrais si vous avez quelques choses de prévu... mais si ça vous dis...  
- Tu rigoles! Je ne manquerais pas ça pour rien au monde, s'exclama Abby.  
- Moi non plus, dit Tony.  
- J'accepte volontiers l'invitation Kate, c'est très gentil, répondit Timothée.  
- Ça sera avec joie de prendre une journée de congé de mère, répondit Ducky.  
- Et toi boss, demanda Dinozzo.  
- Une soirée où tout les gens que j'apprécie seront présents, où la nourriture sera gratuite, je ne passe pas à côté de cela non plus.  
- Bien alors on dit vers 3 heures  
- Ok, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Jour J – 24 heures

Les méchants avaient enfin décidé de prendre un jour de congé, alors l'équipe avait pu rentrer chez eux en cette belle veille de Noël. Kate n'était on ne peu plus débordé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bureau. Elle avait d'abord dû faire une liste de tout ce que ça lui prendrait pour organiser cette petite fête. Au moins elle avait déjà sa dinde... Elle se dirigea donc vers l'épicerie la plus près de chez elle. Elle fit chacune des allés pour être sure de ne rien oublier. Elle arriva à la caisse lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle lui fit signe de la main et l'invita à la rejoindre. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à la voiture de celle-ci. Elle était heureuse de le voir. Il s'offrit pour l'aider en vu qu'il partageraient leurs repas le lendemain. Elle déclina l'offre, mais il revint à la charge disant que seule, elle n'arriverait pas à tout faire. Non qu'il doute des compétences phénoménales de Kate, puisqu'il la voyait se démener au boulot, mais en seulement 18 heures, elle devait préparer et faire cuire la dinde ainsi que la farce. Puis il voulait bien passer un peu de temps avec elle seul. Elle finit par accepter. De toute façon, elle aimait passer du temps avec cet homme si charmant.

L'après-midi fut agréable tout se déroula bien excepté cette petite guerre de nourriture qui avait éclaté et dont ils en ramassaient les gâchis. Il faut dire que cet homme aux yeux si brillants n'avait pas énormément de talent en cuisine. Mais il avait tout de même tenté de faire des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat... qu'il avait facilement gâché. Il a confondu le mot pincé de sel à poigné de sel... Quelle pâte!

Ils s'amusèrent longuement. Puis après avoir terminé de tout rangé, l'homme décida de rentrer chez lui s'il voulait être en forme pour le lendemain après-midi.

- Quinze heures, ne l'oublie pas!  
- Jamais, je ne t'oublierais jamais!

Jour J -5 heures

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir! Elle ne cessait de repenser à cet homme, elle l'avait laissé pénétrer sa bulle beaucoup trop rapidement, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Habituellement les hommes se plaignent car elle ne les laisse pas entrer mais là, c'est allé beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Pourtant, elle ne s'en voulait pas d'être entrée dans cette spirale si magnifique. Elle avait adoré s'amusé toute la journée avec lui. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de se l'avouer, elle aimait cet homme. Elle devait bien se rendre a l'évidence, elle ne serait pas là étendue dans son lit(à elle) à se morfondre à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir inviter à souper et l'avoir laissé s'en aller tout bonnement comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêter, pourquoi être si raisonnable... si seulement elle pouvait se laisser à ses désirs parfois. Assez débattue, finit-elle par se dire. Elle devait se reposer si elle voulait être fraîche et disposer pour le lendemain matin. Elle refit une liste de toutes les choses à faire et remarqua que finalement, elle avait tout fait.

« Il faudra que je le remercie de m'avoir aider!»

Jour J

Ouf! Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. À force de trop y penser, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil avant 2 heures ce matin. Puis elle c'était levé a 6 heures 30 pour prendre sa douche et s'habiller, elle avait décidé d'aller courir, malgré les temps froid de l'époque de l'année, elle devait se remettre les idées en place avant cet après-midi. Elle couru plusieurs kilomètres cette journée-là. Elle fit souvent le tour du parc près de chez elle. Elle prit une rapide douche, puis elle se mit sur son 31 pour accueillir ses invités qui arriveraient dans une heure. Elle mit la table, alluma quelques bougies, mit une musique d'ambiance; elle avait plusieurs CD de noël puisque c'était sa fête préférée.

Puis à environ 14 heures 45 un premier inviter sonna à la porte.

C'était Ducky, il croyait qu'il y aurait plus de circulation que cela alors il était parti plus tôt de chez lui. Kate prit son manteau et alla le mettre sur son lit; il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place dans la garde-robe.

- Caitlin? Où puis-je mettre ces quelques présent?  
- Là-bas, sous le sapin.

Elle lui désigna un énorme sapin dans le coin du salon. Elle avait du passé beaucoup de temps à le décorer car il était grandiose. Il y avait un ange qui le trônait. Beaucoup de guirlande et de lumière y jonchaient aussi. Mais ce qui le rendait le plus magnifique, c'était toutes les décorations qui le ornaient. Il y avait des soldats de plomb, des boules de toutes les couleurs, etc. Bien entendu, elle avait aussi mit la crèche de l'enfant Jésus.

Peu à peu les autres invités arrivèrent. Il y eu McGee et Abby, puis Dinozzo arriva en même temps que Gibbs. Tous avaient apporté un petit quelque chose pour les autres. Tony était comme un petit enfant à quelques heures de déballer ses cadeaux. Il regardait chacun d'entre tentant de découvrir lequel était pour lui, de qui il était, mais surtout qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sous se papier d'emballage magnifique de toute les couleurs. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait rien reçues de parents ou amis, il faut dire qu'il ne prenait pas non plus le temps de faire les magasins. Son emploi l'occupait beaucoup, de toute façon, il détestait aller aux réunions familiales alors il s'en défilait tous les ans.

Gibbs et Ducky observait le comportement puéril des membres de l'équipe. En effet, lorsque les autres avaient vu Dinozzo s'afférer autour des cadeaux, ils l'avaient suivi. Gibbs décida de jouer le jeu et d'aller s'asseoir à leur côté pour deviner. Le portrait en valait le coup. Ducky resta ainsi à les observer tout en étant pensif. Puis soudain il prit une voix plutôt paternelle (comme Gibbs l'aurait fait en d'autres occasions) et dit :

- Les enfants, les enfants, ce n'est pas encore l'heure voyons!  
- D'accord papa, lança Gibbs!

Tous, sans exception, éclatèrent de rire. On continua de blaguer, puis Kate demanda à ces invités de bien vouloir passer à table. Tous n'en furent que très heureux. On parla de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien. Tous avaient énormément de plaisir. Après avoir débarrassé la table, les invités se rassemblèrent dans le salon à continuer de discuter et de boire.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus Tony s'excitait autour des cadeaux alors on se décida enfin à les ouvrir. La pige avait été faite lorsque Kate les avait invités deux jours au par avant. (La pige n'a pas été truquée! Je l'ai fait chez moi). Pour avoir droit à leur cadeau, ils devaient deviner de qui ils le recevraient. Chacun donna donc un indice sur la personne qui devait recevoir son cadeau. Tous réfléchir quelques minutes et on commença. Bien sur, si l'on ne devinait qui était le détenteur de notre cadeau, on avait une conséquence... dans ce cas-ci, celui de boire un «shouter». Tony et McGee furent les derniers à deviner. Tony avait dû boire 3 «shouter» et McGee quatre. Voici ce que tous reçurent : McGee reçut un jeu vidéo de Ducky, qui lui reçut un livre sur les maladies les moins connues du monde par Tony. Lui reçut un certificat cadeau dans un restaurant très chic de la ville par McGee. Gibbs reçut un outil manuel par Abby qui avait reçut un collier tendance par Kate. Kate, quant à elle, reçut un ensemble complet de crayon à dessin, de crayon de couleur, ainsi que plusieurs calepin à dessin de la part de Gibbs.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. De tous les cadeaux qu'on pouvait lui faire c'était le plus beau.

- Hum... hum...  
- Quoi Tony?  
- Ben j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.  
- Ah? Oui?  
- Oui!

Elle l'ouvrit. Il s'avéra que c'était un ensemble complet de nouveau drap style oriental. Elle les trouva magnifique. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Alors tous se remirent à parler. Puis comme il se faisait tard, Ducky partit, suivit de près part Abby et McGee qui devait finir la soirée chez les parents de celle-ci. Puis deux heures plus tard, il ne restait plus que l'homme qui hantait les rêves de Kate. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'espérer qu'il reste plus tard que les autres et sont souhait c'était exaucer. Ils étaient tous les deux exténué, mais ils continuaient à parler, craignant l'instant où il devrait quitter ces lieux si paisible et qu'il aimait tant. Il trouvait cet appartement décoré d'une façon très exquise. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir en écoutant « Le grincheux qui voulait gâcher Noël.» Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et dormait paisiblement depuis quelques heures déjà, quand les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrèrent par la fenêtre du salon. Ils réveillèrent Kate qui remarqua que quelqu'un l'observait. Lorsqu'elle y vit plus claire, elle fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était heureuse de le voir là, près d'elle. Elle resta blottie ainsi contre lui longtemps, très longtemps. Puis elle se leva à contre gré et alla prendre sa douche. Elle consentit à le laisser partir seulement après qu'il eu promis quatre fois de revenir après s'être douché et changé.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il vivait le parfait bonheur lorsque fut confié à Kate l'une des missions la plus intéressante de sa carrière. Elle devait partir sous-couverture avec l'agent de son choix. Il devrait se faire passé pour un couple marié pour espionner leurs nouveaux qui était soupçonné de contrebande et de trafic de quartier-maître. L'affaire fut vite résolue. Trop vite au goût de cette dernière car pendant cette mission, elle devait jouer le rôle qu'elle aimait le plus jouer; celui de l'amour de cet homme qu'elle voyait tous les jours.

Plus tard, ils se fiancèrent. Puis Kate tomba enceinte, alors ils se marièrent. Malheureusement elle fit une fausse couche qui fut difficile pour elle à accepter. Elle dut voir un psychologue, un psychiatre et plusieurs autres spécialistes avant de pouvoir revenir travailler. Elle avait fait une dépression. Puis un médecin l'examina et ils virent qu'elle faisait de l'endométriose. Ils durent l'opérer et malheureusement pour nous deux amoureux, ils ne purent avoir d'enfants de leur propre chaire. Quelques années plus tard ils se résignèrent donc à rechercher une femme qui porterait l'enfant du couple. Le mari donna son sperme et on l'«implanta» dans l'ovule de la femme. Naquît alors Esther. Elle fut élevée dans tout l'amour que Kate et son époux purent lui donner.


End file.
